


A Little Temptation

by MistressKay



Series: Liliana's Story [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Elf, F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, First Time Blow Jobs, Gender or Sex Swap, Mind Break, Naked Female Clothed Male, Possession, Sex Addiction, Tieflings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKay/pseuds/MistressKay
Summary: Is it gay to possess your friend's ex-girlfriend and have sex with your friend in her body? Well if it is, I don't wanna be straight!





	A Little Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I’m Kravshaw, the author. 
> 
> This is just some fun side story I wrote while making a real story. Starting to like these little sexcapades!
> 
> Drop a Kudos or comment! I'm all ears. ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)
> 
> どうも!

The roar of the water halted with the squeak of the faucet. A small window of silence overtook the bathroom before a feminine hand grasped the black linen curtain and pushed it aside. A short woman stood in the bathtub, moist purple skin, long wet black hair, and a large grin on her face. Liliana stood naked and wet in the bathtub as she reached for a grey towel that hung on the wall. She grabbed it and began drying herself off, starting with her long luscious hair and working her way down.

Less than an hour earlier, a boy named Alzi used a magical spell to possess a friend’s ex-girlfriend. He was always jealous of her body, not knowing if he truly wanted her or her body. All was decided just moments ago, as Alzi masturbated for the first time as a woman. He always had a feeling that he wanted to be a woman, but now was his chance. With this new body, he could restart his life and live the way he wanted. However, some questions still rang through his mind: “What happened to my original body?” and “Did Liliana swap with me?”

He pushed it to the back of his mind, just wanting to enjoy his time as a woman. Liliana’s body now dry, walked into her bedroom, throwing the towel on the tan carpeted floor behind her. She made her way to her dresser as a flood of memories flooded into Alzi’s head. He saw visions and knowledge he never knew before, how to apply makeup, how to dress, and how to mimic her posture and idiosyncrasies. His vision snapped back, hand on the handle to the drawer, he pulled it open. Digging through Liliana’s clothes, now his clothes, made him feel rather naughty, instinctually looking at the door to see if it was locked, knowing full well that she lived alone.

“Wow, she- I mean, I have a lot of pretty underwear.” Liliana declared softly to herself.

Looking through the massive amounts of clothes, she found some she’d wear, laying them out onto the bed. She wiggled into some lacey black panties and loosely tied a short silken purple sleeping robe. Her breasts gently pulling the robe downward, she moved to the bathroom once again. Wiping the steam from a small countertop mirror, she began to apply her makeup. Lilliana's knowledge of makeup was a godsend, her incredible skill could make any women into a princess. After applying some basics and winged eyeliner, she squatted and shuffled underneath of the sink cabinet. Liliana pulled out a small device, its smooth brass exterior had intricate engravings with a small yellow glow coming from inside the device. An artifact, a device made from the magical workings of skilled engineers. Liliana clicked a small button on the inside handle. The device made a loud roar of the warm air gently pressed against her hair. She waved the device around her hair, drying it quickly. Alzi felt at peace, a truly great way to rest after exploring her new body.

With her hair fluffy and dry she placed the device back under the counter. Alzi took a long look at himself in the mirror. Staring at his new body, one he loved to look at and be in. Liliana smiled and gave a content exhale. She grabbed some jewelry from a small seashell dish on the counter. She slid in a tiny basic nose ring, fitted just at the end of her left nostril. She popped in her small studded gold earrings and gave a quick wink to herself in the mirror.

As she spun around to leave the bathroom, loud knocks echoed through the apartment. Someone was at the door; she jumped in terror as a wave of thoughts flooded her mind. Alzi panicked, quickly assessing the situation he tried to just wait out the person on the other end. A moment passed.

“BANG BANG BANG” the knocking threatened. 

Alzi’s heart raced, “Shit, shit! I’m so dead!” Liliana whispered.

Alzi took a deep breath as he walked out of Liliana’s bedroom. Walking down the hall Alzi scanned the area; he was familiar to most of the area once being his friend’s apartment. Alzi began mentally preparing, he needed to not mess this up, whoever it was on the other side of the door may be close with Liliana. He made a mental note to only answer to Liliana's name. In a quick motion, she unlocked the deadbolt and cracked the door, peeking her bright yellow eyes outside.

An elf, fair-skinned, short brown hair, somewhat muscular, and only a few inches taller than Liliana’s small stature. He wore a white buttoned shirt with a collar, untucked with the top two buttons undone, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His leather leggings covered the arches of his bare feet, giving a slight shine from the bright suns outside. Both Liliana and Alzi knew this person, Marcus, one of Alzi’s distant friends. His piercing blue eyes locked with Liliana’s, he gave a brief smile and cocked his head to the left.

“Hey, Liliana. Mind if I come in for a bit? I got some time to kill before work.” Marcus chuckled.

Alzi’s mind raced, his panicked thoughts quickly focused on a single word.

“Yeah!” Liliana blurted, stumbling to find the word.

Alzi was in disbelief, why in the world did he say that? He didn’t know why the first thing he thought of was “yes,” but now he had to improvise even more. Liliana slid open the door as Marcus steadily walked in. He threw himself onto the black cloth couch of the living room, taking a deep sigh, as he kicked his shoes off, onto the ground.

“So what are you doing today?” Marcus wondered. “Got plans for your day off?”

A moment of silence overtook the room while Alzi thought through this encounter. He made a mental note of this being her day off of work, something the memories never told him. Although he was just going to ditch work and have fun while he could, this works well for both of them. Alzi quickly thought of a response before the silence became awkward, he’d definitely know something is up then. 

“Nothing really, maybe going out and just looking in stores. I just wanna get out of the apartment.” Liliana stated.

“Oh, nice. You hanging out with anyone today?”

“No, Josu is at work, and I couldn’t get ahold of anyone else. Guess it's just a ‘me day’.”

Alzi was proud of his response, improvising as he did. Marcus gave a melancholy face as he looked at Liliana. His demeanor dropped slightly as he sat up from the couch.

“You look like about ready to head out. Do you want me to go?” Marcus hinted.

Alzi gave a slightly confused look, he did a double-take, looking down at a robe barely covering anything. Did he think Lilliana was ready to go out like this? It then hit him. Alzi knew how Marcus was, the rough time he has been going through. With his wife leaving him recently, he took solace in anyone who would want to spend time with him. Alzi wanted him gone, but something tugged on his heartstrings. Alzi mentally sighed as Liliana walked over to the couch, sitting down close next to Marcus.

“Marcus. You’re always welcome in my apartment. I’m in no rush to leave, so we can hang out as long as you want!” Liliana said, and as Alzi begrudgingly uttered.

Marcus gave a warm smile and leaned in for a hug with Liliana. As they embraced one another, Alzi realized that he wasn’t wearing a bra or actual clothes. Liliana’s nipples brushed against the silk fabric pressed against Marcus’ buttoned shirt. Another torrent of memories came flooding into Alzi’s mind. Visions flashed of the night Marcus came to Liliana when his wife left, Liliana and him kissing intensely, and flashes of the two in the throes of passion. Alzi’s mental jaw dropped, he’d heard that they might have been a thing, but he never thought it would be true.

Liliana’s body reacted to Marcus’ presence, her nipples become erect, and her lower stomach becoming warm. Alzi knew what they’d done, so much over such a small amount of time, sometimes daily. He had no control over his new body, and it seemed like Liliana’s sex drive was kicking in. Alzi’s mind went fuzzy as he could only think of one thing: Marcus.

Marcus and Liliana’s hug ended as Marcus tried to pull away, but Liliana’s arms were still locked around him. Marcus gave a slight chuckle before realizing Liliana was grinding her breasts against his chest. His mouth watered, he knew what was happening and couldn’t stop himself. His leather leggings became tight as he leaned in for a kiss. Their lips locked as their tongues played, wrestling and teasing each other.

Marcus’ actions became more aggressive, breaking Liliana’s arm lock and grabbing her waist with both hands. He motioned to her as he laid her down on the couch, not breaking their kiss. Liliana’s body became hot, her silk robe falling slightly, allowing her left breast to be exposed. Marcus’ hand quickly grabbed it and began aggressively massaging it. It hurt slightly but the pleasure of everything else was too great to notice. Marcus finally broke their kiss, pulling back a strand of saliva.

“Blowjob?” Marcus beckoned.

Liliana’s head instinctually nodded, her eyes glazed over. Alzi had never been with a man before, even though he was curious about the matter, he never found the right one. Marcus retracted his hand and pulled his leggings, exposing his bright red briefs. Liliana’s body lunged forward, her cold hands caressed his smooth thighs as he stood just off of the couch. Her hands inched up his body toward his crotch, playing with him. Her fingers slid under his briefs, feeling his entire member and testicles as Marcus gave a slight moan. She pulled her hands out of his underwear as they swiftly moved to the top, pulling them down in one graceful motion. His erect tool bounced next to Liliana’s face, not as long as Alzi would have thought but it didn’t matter, he wanted it.

As her slender right hand wrapped around Marcus, another flood of memories returned. Alzi saw Marcus down on all-fours Liliana’s foot on his back, her hands around his throat. Alzi knew what this was, and it felt all too right. Liliana pumped her hands steadily, her target smelling of sex. She looked up at Marcus, his eyes closed as his face seemed like it was melting. 

“Keep your eyes closed, for your mistress,” Liliana cooed, licking her lips.

“Yes, ma'am.”

Alzi was never into this kind of play, but just now, with Liliana’s body, it felt so right. Thoughts sped into Alzi’s mind, he wanted to do so many naughty things with Marcus, his pussy watered. With a quick blink Liliana’s sex drive fully activated, the sheer anticipation of sex was enough to set her off. Her hips bucked as she moaned loudly, an orgasm, and she didn’t even touch herself. Alzi never thought such a thing could happen, but after becoming a woman everything became a lot wilder.

Her mouth watered as she took Marcus’ penis into her mouth. A small drop of pre-cum hit the back of her tongue, her body shivered at the taste. It was a horrid taste, but something deep in her chest called out for more. Marcus moaned as Liliana voraciously sucked him, her head rocking back and forth. Alzi thought his gag reflex would kick in by now, but it seems Liliana’s body didn’t have one.

[This- No, my body was made for sex!] He thought.

As Liliana pumped Marcus’ member with her mouth, he grabbed her the sides of her head, forcing her to go for one final plunge. She fought against it as Marcus’ throbbing cock hit the back of her throat. She felt something shoot down her esophagus, coating the inside. Marcus shook in pleasure, releasing one final groan as he finished in Alzi’s new body. Alzi’s hips thrust as his climax came with Marcus’. He released Liliana’s head as she swung back inhaling deeply, small coughs escaped between her breaths.

Her hand swung forward grabbing and squeezing Marcus’ testicles. The elf's eyes rocket open as he winces in pain.

“You think you can just use me like that, pet?” Liliana yelled.

Marcus’ form shrank as Liliana pulled him balls first to the ground. His face looked like a puppy who caught destroying a pillow. She released him and rapidly untied her robe and ripped open his shirt, exposing her toned belly and Marcus' soft abs, as her breasts gave a small jiggle of freedom. Lilliana slid her robe off, slinging it onto the couch.

“On your back, pet!” Liliana demanded.

Marcus gave a sheepish nod as he laid against the soft rugged floor, his member gently laid against his abs. Liliana planted her feet next to his hips, squatting on top of him. She slid a finger against her panties, unsheathing her sopping pink nethers. She grasped his semi-hard cock in her hand; a quiet thought in the back of her head told her to stop but she kept going. She angled it into herself, lining them up ever so perfectly. She eased onto it and just like that the two became one. Marcus’ member was deep in Liliana’s pussy, it felt odd to Alzi. As someone who only ever used his penis for masturbation and sex, this was a whole new feeling. It felt as though a deep itch was being scratched, a warm fullness overtook him as his mind faded once again.

Liliana’s right hand braced against Marcus’ abs, Marcus gasped in pleasure. Liliana’s left hand expeditiously covered his mouth.

“No, no, no. It's my turn now.” Liliana whispered leaning into his ear.

Alzi mustered up the courage to move his hips, sliding back and forth. Something was wrong, the pleasure felt too good, nothing like sex in a male’s body. He reeled back, halting for just a moment, before thrusting wildly against Marcus. Liliana moaned and gasped in pleasure, feeling him reach her very core. Marcus’ body tensed as Liliana felt his penis throbbing inside of her, something warm filled her abdomen. His climax left his form now relaxed and limb.

Liliana giggled, “Done already? I don’t think so, dear.”

She lifted off of his hip just and inch or so before slamming back down. She moved like an animal, a beast hell-bent on sucking this poor man dry. Alzi had always heard of Liliana’s high sex drive from her ex, but he was not prepared for this. One stroke caressed the walls of Liliana just right, sending another orgasm pulsing through her. It wasn’t enough, Alzi felt an insatiable urge to have more. He always read erotic stories about girls losing their minds to sex, but he never thought he would want to become one.

Marcus groaned in pain under the hand covering his mouth. Alzi snapped back to reality at the man’s groans of injury, but there was a small voice telling him to keep going.

[One more, just one more. I’ll stop after that.] Alzi thought to himself.

Liliana’s movement’s slowed to a steady pace, like a smooth blues rhythm. She released her hands, muttering to her friend, “One more, almost done.” Marcus closed his eyes as the demonic beauty ground against him to another orgasm. A small moment passed before Liliana disconnected from Marcus. She stood with shaky legs, small drops of love juice narrowly avoided Marcus’ leggings, falling onto the rug below. She panted as she gave her companion a smile. Marcus rose shakily pulling up his underwear and pants, waddling over to the couch behind them.

“Where did that come from?” Marcus panted as Liliana sat next to him.

“Sorry. I don’t know what came over me there.”

“How do you expect me to go to work after that workout?” he chuckled.

Liliana wedged her way under his arm, which gently rested around her neck. His hand twirled her fluffy hair as the sweat on the back of her neck wetted his arm. Alzi didn’t know how to react, he wanted Marcus out, felt bad for him, and then fucked his brains out. Liliana smiled to herself as Alzi reminisced on the experience. Marcus rested his cheek on her head and closed his eyes, seemingly drifting off.

[What am I gonna do with him? I don’t wanna break things off, but I want to experience as much as possible.] Alzi thought as sleep crept towards him.

[Either way, I should get used to calling myself Liliana. Never hated the name.]


End file.
